


Playing dirty

by Disperato



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fetish, Glasses, Levi Wears Glasses, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, PWP without Porn, Shameless Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, sex on a desk, some rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disperato/pseuds/Disperato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It had been a week now and apparently that wasn’t enough to get used to it."</p>
<p>Eren has a thing for glasses and Levi is a massive tease; this is the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing dirty

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning on writing something for the Haikyuu!! fandom but then this happened.

It had been a week now and apparently that wasn’t enough to get used to it.

Eren’s palms were sweaty. He desperately tried to wipe them dry on his jeans, but he couldn’t stop feeling hot all over as the awkward sweating continued. His face was red. Not just his cheeks, but also his entire face, from forehead to chin. It caused Armin to ask if everything is okay, if he maybe has a cold or a fever. Eren answered he was feeling fine.

It was just impossible to focus on anything that was not the one currently standing in front of the classroom. Eren rubbed his thighs together in an attempt to sooth the raging ache. It was usually him seducing Levi when he was teaching and he had been going at it for weeks, months almost. He very much enjoyed how it made Levi so uncomfortable – to the point that he has to sit down behind his desk to hide his boner – while he was always so controlling, the complete opposite of uneasy.

But _oh,_ how the tables turned when Levi walked into the classroom about a week ago, with a shiny pair of glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. Eren was completely overwhelmed by arousal in seconds and Levi knew _exactly_ what he was doing. One would think that Eren would be used to a simple pair of glasses in a day or two but everything proved that theory wrong. God, he never should’ve told Levi that he had a thing for glasses. It was his own fault, really, he granted Levi the opportunity to play dirty.

“Jeager?”

Eren jolted in his chair, suddenly pulled back into harsh reality. “Y-yes?”

“An answer to my question would be fucking nice,” Levi said as he peeked at Eren with a playful smirk.

“What was it that you asked again?”

“Just pull your head out of your ass and pay attention from now on.”

_ Damn you, Levi. _

Everyone sped out of the classroom as soon as the sweet sound of freedom – also known as the bell – rang and ushered the start of the weekend. Eren like no other wanted to get back to his dorm as soon as possible and perhaps order a pizzas or something, if Armin was up for it as well. He didn’t get far, though, because before he even reached the door he felt a tug on his sleeve. 

“I want to talk you. Do you have a minute?”

Eren turned around to look down at Levi and his face enflamed once again. Those glasses looked even sexier from up close. “S-sure,” he stammered and he gestured to Armin that he did not have to wait for him.

“Close the door behind your butt, Arlert,” Levi called after him.

After the soft thud of the door closing, Levi led Eren to his desk until Eren’s backside was pressed against it firmly. They were so close, electrical sparks could skip between their bodies. Eren was highly aware of Levi’s hands lying beside his hips on the table.

“Where have you been with your thoughts lately, Eren?” A whisper brushed his ear shell and he could sense that the source of the words was near his skin.

Instead of giving in to the desire of pressing himself against Levi – so that Levi’s lips could touch his ear and his chest could cover his own – he turned his head to the side out of embarrassment. “Don’t play innocent. You know where.”

“Your grades have gone to shit as well, the past week,” Levi reproached. With the back of his hand, he made Eren shiver by just caressing his cheek. Eren strived to find his calm and he straightened his back.

“If I’m only here to hear you talk me down, I’d like to go now. I’m hungry as hell,” he said.

Levi chuckled and placed his hands on Eren’s hips. “That’s not _all_ I want to do. Though I admit, it was a big part of it.”

“You’re a dick.”

“Such a foul mouth. That’s no way of speaking to your professor.”

“Class is over. You can’t tell me what to do. Too bad, old man.” Eren said and he was glad to hear his voice sound steady even though he was shaking with excitement.

“Which means that I’ll need to shut you up forcefully.”

Levi fulfilled his words, grabbing Eren’s shoulders and pressing his lips against Eren’s. The kiss they shared was passionate and Eren expressed the lust he’d held captive inside his lower stomach using his rapacious mouth with enthusiasm.

It had been so long since they were together. Now that they were finally reunited, just the two, Eren’s impatience ran out, and Eren eagerly slipped his tongue between his lips and dragged it along Levi’s upper lip, which surprisingly formed a smile.

The raven pulled back and left Eren gasping for more. “Damn, I should’ve started wearing glasses earlier. You have never been this greedy for me before.”

“Shuddup and kiss me some more.”

Eren’s command was obeyed by, once again, a pair of scorching lips that made his body tingle and crawl. His lips got bruised and bitten and he loved every second of the rough treatment. Levi’s fingers wandered over his blue jeans, they travelled lower and rubbed his thighs. His blood was boiling and he knew he kissed like a mess because he just couldn’t get his shit together with the burning touches that provoked his arousal.

He propped himself on the desk and wrapped his legs around Levi’s waist, pulling him closer. He needed him closer. He wanted to feel Levi’s body molding with his own and he longed for the feeling of moans on his lips.

“ _Mnnh_ … Eren,” Levi groaned. He moved back and wiped his moist lips with his thumb. “As much as I’d like to play with you, I have to attend one of those stupid meetings. Hanji threatened to drag me there if I wasn’t present. That damn woman.”

Eren laughed, “You know you love her.”

“Hmpff.”

“But I hear you, we’ll make it a quickie then. I am ready to go anytime. I have been ready for one week straight now.”

“Because of the glasses, neh?” Levi displayed a crooked smile.

“Yes because of the glasses!” Eren admitted. “You really played dirty, Levi. I told you one of my weaknesses and here you are, taking advantage of that knowledge immediately. It has been a fucking rough week.”

“Now you know how I feel, when some brat in the back is teasing me all class long while I am supposed to teach you thickheads stuff about English literature,” Levi fired back. “I have been wondering, though, if I were to take off these glasses, would this delicious arousal go limp?”

Levi sneaked his hand between their bodies that were nearly pressed together, and palmed Eren through his pants. Eren hissed out of delight. “Don’t you dare take those glasses off,” he said.

“I won’t, Eren. We don’t want you to get flaccid again, do we?”

Eren rolled his eyes, “I think we’ve talked enough. Pull your dick out of your pants and fuck me, will you. I have been waiting for it.”

“Look at you trying to boss me around, how cute.”

“I just don’t want Hanji to barge in on us. She is always armed with a camera and a picture of us fucking like bunnies would spread like wildfire.”

“You do have a point, brat. Bend over the desk and present your cute little ass to me.”

“That’s more like it.”

Eren grabbed the hem of his shirt but Levi cut him off. “Just drop your pants. That makes it easier to get dressed again if Hanji decides to disturb us.”

“When she is standing in the doorway, it’s already too late, Levi.”

“I can smell her idiocy from miles away, we won’t be too late. Don’t worry.”

Sincere laughter escaped Eren’s lips, before he listened to Levi and unbuckled his belt to let it drop to his feet. He rested his – unfortunately enough – still clothed chest on the wooden surface of the desk and wiggled his ass temptingly. “Come and get it, old man.”

“There was no need to say that. I would have done that anyway,” Levi said with a thrillingly low voice. He closed the distance between them and pressed the straining bulge against Eren’s ass crack. He rocked his hips slowly while his hands caressed the smooth yet hard and toned back of the boy lying before him.

“Can you feel what you do to me, Eren?”

“ _Nghh_ , y-yes I can feel you,” Eren moaned hotly. He looked back over his shoulder with gleaming eyes. “But think about Hanji.”

“There goes my boner.”

“She can come anytime, so hurry the hell up,” Eren responded, ignoring the insult directed towards Hanji.

Levi dove down and placed a small kiss on Eren’s buttock. “I’m right on it,” he grinned.

He moved his hands to the tanned cheeks and in advance of spreading them open; he kneaded them with appetent fingers. He then traced his lips down the opened cleft, stopping at the pink entrance. Eren scratched at the desk, shoving some paperwork on the ground along the way, as Levi intruded his ass with a lick of his tongue. The slippery muscle teased Eren till he was panting, while saliva trickled down to his balls.

“I want to see your face, Levi,” the brunette wheezed.

Levi hummed amused, “Usually you don’t mind lying face down and ass up.”

“It’s the glasses,” Eren confessed for the second time that day.

“As I thought.”

With a soft sigh, Levi helped Eren on his back and immediately, emerald eyes consumed his facial features. The sharp cheekbones, and the ever so bored look stirred something in his guts. He wanted something to appease the soaring need from the inside out so he begged, he literally begged for Levi.

“Please, make it quick, Levi. Don’t waste any more time on prepping me. I want your cock to tear me apart, I can handle some pain just please give me your thick cock,” Eren said and he took his lip between his teeth.

“Shitty brat, you know that dirty talk really does it for me. It almost makes me listen to you,” Levi said. “However, I don’t want your nasty ass blood on my desk so no can do.”

Eren pouted, to which Levi scrunched up his brow. Though the pout vanished when the older man pushed a saliva-lubricated finger past the ring of muscles. His ass swallowed the digits greedily, and Eren arched on the table as another finger soon followed. It wasn’t uncomfortable, not at all. The awkward feeling of having something up his butt had disappeared after their fourth time, and it had made place for the sole feeling of pleasure. Levi worked his fingers in a fast pace, curling and scissoring, finally adding a third finger when Eren choked out a scream that indicated how close he already was. Embarrassingly close. He knew it was due to the two rectangular pieces of glass that made Levi’s grey orbs sheen and added to his charm.

“Levi, Levi, _Levi_ ,” Eren desperately moaned. “Fuck me now. I don’t want to cum without your dick pounding in my ass.”

A wolfish smile that bordered a grin appeared on Levi’s lips. “I guess you won’t dirty my table now that you’re ass is practically gaping and inviting me in.”

Eren sucked in a deep breath. Apparently he had a weakness for dirty talk as well, or maybe just for Levi’s low and sensual voice.

The atmosphere grew thicker and heavier with sexual tension as Levi spread Eren’s slender legs further and massaged his inner thighs. His Adam’s apple heaved up and down with each swallow and ragged breath. His mind screamed for more. His body yearned and radiated warmth where Levi had touched him, but he hadn’t been touched enough.

“ _Levi,_ ” Eren encouraged and he clawed at the solid arms that were taunting him ever so slowly and softly. The one thing he wanted the most, hadn’t been granted to him just yet.

“Beg for it Eren. Beg for me with your sweet little voice,” Levi demanded – though it didn’t sound much like just a demand. It was more like a silent plead and Eren noticed the hidden message behind Levi’s words; he needed him, just as much as Eren needed Levi.

“ _Please_ , enter me with your luscious cock. I want to feel you throbbing inside me. Fuck me till your name is the only thing on my mind. Levi, _please_.”

“Alright Eren, brace yourself.”

Levi buried his head against Eren’s neck, chin resting on well sculpted shoulders and lips latched onto salty skin. Eren could feel a gradually quickening breath brushing his neck. Levi prodded his entrance with just the tip. Warm, slippery, but not exactly to Eren’s likings. Levi was too slow, too careful and the flushed boy had no patience left. He shoved his hips down and moaned lustfully upon feeling himself stretch over Levi. It stung, undoubtedly, but a great sense of relief washed the pain away, and any uneasiness that was left was tolerable. Like Eren had said before, he could handle the pain.

He kept moving his body, up and down on Levi’s cock, because Levi himself hadn’t taken any action. Yet. “Damn you, impatient little brat,” the raven grumbled and he switched his position. His hands were once again planted on Eren’s slender hips.

The desk screeched against the cold, stone floor as Levi slammed inside Eren with rough force. Eren’s delicious scream filled the classroom, bounced against the walls and went straight to Levi’s throbbing length. The man crushed his lips onto Eren’s sweet mouth and their tongues clashed together in a wild fight for control. Eren struggled to breathe through his nose as moans and yelps fortified his airways.

“Every time we fuck, you feel like I damn virgin all over again,” Levi panted as he pulled away from the kiss. “You are so _goddamn tight_ , Eren.”

Eren barely registered the words spoken to him – he could only focus on Levi’s slightly reddened face while incoherent sounds tore from his throat. Levi’s lips were swollen and shiny, beautiful and pink but Eren couldn’t muster the strength to raise himself to touch those lips, even though he ached for them.

“ _Ahhh_ , f-faster, h-harder!“  Eren moaned and _oh_ , these sounds were the epitome of desperation. All his features expressed agony; his mouth formed a silent cry.

He was walking right along the edge; he needed just a tad more. _Just a little more_. He defiantly tightened his ass around Levi and it had its effect indeed. Levi snapped his hips in a faster pace that drove away the little sanity that was left. He curled his toes in a fruitless attempt to get a grip on reality, but naturally, it was no use. He maintained the occasional clenching of his entrance, nearly milking the semen out of Levi.

It was clearly noticeable that Levi was close. His eyebrow stood tense, a frown almost, but a pleasure filled frown. Levi looked stern with the glasses gracing him and it had something intriguing and alluring. Eren’s chest lifted rapidly and a strong hand pulled his messy, soft brown locks till his head was rolled back. Ragged panting rung against his eardrums, and he was bewildered that they weren’t his own. They were Levi’s, and that made Eren’s heart race all the more.

_ Fuck _ his entire being was tingling; his blood pumped hotly through his veins and he felt sore from screaming out so much. He sounded hoarse and weak as he urged Levi to come.

“Fill me up, Levi, I want your hot cum inside of my tight ass.”

Levi used his free hand to leave marks on tanned skin, while moaning naughty words and syllables. Eren could feel the beginning of his own climax, and the twitching cock inside his hole announced that his lover drew near to his inevitable peek. Eren choose to clamp down once more, the one time that was just enough to make Levi fight off his restraints of composure. He didn’t know dignity anymore as he pierced Eren’s tender skin with sharp teeth, and grunted when his cock surged and came with an irregular thrust.

Meanwhile Eren trashed on the table and Levi’s desperation fueled his arousal, spiking to breathtaking heights. The last bang of Levi’s hips pushed him into bliss. The hot cum filling him to the rim had him whine and moan until every muscle convulsed. He found his culmination, and dirtied his own sweater; accompanied with a whisper of his lover’s name.

Eren carried Levi’s weight with his chest. Lazily, the raven drew circles on his arm with the point of his finger. Eren let out a content sigh as he felt the soothing gesture rinse him of his fatigue from the rather exhausting and intense sex they just had.

“What were you thinking, brat,” Levi growled, though just mockingly, “making me cum f-” He stopped midsentence and raised his head off Eren’s chest. He sniffed a few times, his nostrils widening. “Fuck, get your ass underneath the desk.  _It_ is coming.”

Quick ticking of heels in the hallway followed Levi’s command.

“LEVI! MEETING TIME!”

**Author's Note:**

> Where can I buy my own Levi with glasses?


End file.
